legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
KSC: Scenarios
These Scenarios are automatically unlocked in the story Part I 1: Irvine’s Friend. Is now available. Once viewed, both are seen on the screen. (Just like SSC, Scenarios exist and will in ALL other games. They exist for comic relief, humor, info about stuff in the game, and show relationships between characters and show more about them.) Rai: So this Healer, do you know him or her? Irvine: Yeah. We’ve known each other since we were kids... She’s kinda crazy and childish, a bit of an airhead. And she has this creature, called Pongo. Rai: Pongo? Irvine: She uses Pongo as a strange thing for storage, she stuffs all her stuff inside him. Rai: ... face: O_o Um, that’s great. Irvine: She may be tiny, but she’s a huge ball of energy... point appears above his head. Oh yeah! For some reason, she can’t swim. She sinks like a lump of lead. Rai: Lead you say? I sure wouldn’t expect THAT to float. Irvine: That’s why we call some people lead heads. Rai: That explains it. Who could swim with a head that heavy? Irvine: Nah, I think her head is supposed to be filled with air. Rai: Hmm, it might make sense to classify her as a new breed of monster. ends. ' ' 2: Laziness. Is now available. party members are seen when viewed. Cherie: Here ya go! Cherie’s specialty! Irvine: marks appear above his head. I haven’t had Cherie’s cooking in so long! Pongo: Are ya comin, Rai? Rai: Nah, I wanna take a nap first... Food is too far away. a random bag out of his pouch. Blueberry? Cherie: I’m like five feet away from you. Now get over here, buster! Rai: Alright, alright... Just move the food closer to me. Cherie: Annoyed. Get up! Rai: Five more minutes? asleep. Random Z’s appear above his head. Zzz.... Pongo: Wowzers! Who knew a prince could be so lazy! Cherie: I said get up, you bucket head! Get up, I said, you big pile of organs! Irvine: Hey, don’t speak to royalty like that! Uh Rai... We’re in the middle of a forest here. Rai: Zzz.... Rai is not home... Zzzz.... (Haha, I love this lazy bum! He develops quite a bit in the story :) And, get’s pretty attractive later on after the timeskip...) Irvine: Do you guys know where the term “bucket head” came from? and Cherie shake their heads. scenery changes along with music in the background. Some people that are born, are dropped on their heads when they are babies, into buckets! Which makes them stupid because they were dropped into such concoctions! random bucket and a baby image appear. Rai and Cherie: falling for this lie. Really?! of Scenario. 3: Speaking Ban Part I. Is Available. Irvine, and Sera are there. Sera: So Rai really has no sense of direction? Irvine: Yep, he got lost on a straight path. Cherie: Whatta sillyhead! appears. Pongo: Sorry to interrupt this FASCINATING discussion, but shouldn’t we be moving on to Cordelia? We have to meet Starla don’t we? Irvine: (You just wanna see Starla, you sock puppet.) Sera: appears.: Okay, I get it. You want us to stop talking, right? Pongo: Yes! I hereby command a ban on speaking! note appears above his head. ' ' after a few battles... Scenario 4: Speaking Ban Part II. Is available. and Pongo are there. Sera: I can’t stay this quiet for so long! Pongo: Excuse me, but aren’t you supposed to not speak unless directed to around higher positions? Sera: Well yes, but- Pongo: Then not talking is essential to your line of work! Sucka! Sera: Annoyed. You sure talk a lot, for a stuffed animal. Pongo: I am not a stuffed animal! I am a monster! Proudly. Monsters like me are not Risen nor are we spirits or animals, we are our own kind of- Sera: We should probably get a move on! Pongo: But- Sera: note appears above her head. Speaking ban in effect! of Scenario. (Haha, Pongo got OWNED.) ' ' after, Scenario 5: Speaking Ban Part III is available. party members are seen. Pongo: My my, if only we could travel like this all the time! We would- Everyone: Annoyed. QUIET!!! Pongo: I am starting to regret this. of Scenario. ' ' going through some areas, a Scenario will randomly appear. Scenario 6: Sweetening the Deal. Is now available. Rai, Sera, and Pongo are there when viewed. Rai: What do you want me to do again? Sera: Take the frontlines! Cherie: Yeah! If you’re so great at swordsmanship, then you can do this! Rai: Geez, you women are troublesome... his head. Pongo: Aye! True that! Cherie: C’mon! I’ll even pay you! Rai: No thanks, walking in front of you is too far. Sera: It’s like 3 feet! Rai: Too far. Cherie: Um... bag of candy slips out of her pockets. Rai: Ooh! points appear above his head. Cherie: Oops! Rai: I’ll take the job! the bag of candy. If I can have this! Cherie: Uh... Sure? Rai: a fist pump in the air. Alright! Candy! Wooh! Frontlines, here I come! face: O_O of Scenario. ' ' 7: King of Cordelia is now available. party members are seen. Rai: Don’t go to King Cordelia’s chambers? Sera: The King hasn’t been seen in quite some time. He’s been holed up in his chambers for most of the day recently but sometimes appears in the castle. Cherie: Is he sick? Sera: It’s gotten better, but this has been going on for years. And I guess you could call it an illness, they say he’s been in depression ever since the war because of what happened, which has something to do with Cordelia’s secret. Irvine: So it’s a type of mental disorder? Sera: Afraid so. He hasn’t had much contact with anyone for years. Especially his daughter. Cherie: Hey, I thought there was a Queen of Cordelia! Sera: I don’t know much about her either. She’s disappeared since that war and is in hiding. Nobody but the citizens here know. of Scenario. ' ' 8: Rudeness. Is now available. seen, Irvine, Cherie, and Sera are seen. Irvine: Oddly, everyone is far more polite to Starla than Rai. Sera: I suppose the treatment of royalty is different in Cordelia. Irvine: I hope I didn’t say anything to offend her or anything rude. pops out of nowhere with Pongo. Starla: Trolling. Your language has been unpardonable. Captain Irvine, the sentence for insulting royalty...Is decapitation. Been nice knowing you. (Haha, I love this troll. Starla is the new Zephyr and Luna.) exclamation points appear above Irvine’s head. Pongo: OFF WITH HIS HEAD! OFF WITH HIS HEAD! Cherie: Serves you right, Irvine! Irvine: What?! You’ve been way more rude than I have! Starla: Guess it’s off with both your heads then. Cherie and Irvine: WHAT?! of Scenario. ' ' running into some Risen battles... Scenario 9: A Cow’s Tail. Is now available. Rai, and Pongo are there when viewed. Rai: Look out guys, there are bugs everywhere. Cherie: Cherie wonders if Starla gets bitten a lot in that outfit. Rai: You didn’t know? She swats the bugs away... With her hair! Pongo: Wow! Like a cow’s tail! appears. Starla: -_-. Don’t compare my crowning glory to the tail of a cow! Rai: Whoa! Starla actually has some vanity? Starla: My three assistants styled my hair for me. They said “Since you’re a princess, you have to take care of your appearance.” I’m actually quite fond of my hair. If I swing it around quickly, I can distract opponents between attacks! Rai: So you DO swish it like a cow! of Scenario. ' ' a little while, Scenario 10: Rai the Ambassador. is there. Rai: Fighting almost seems as second nature at this point. Irvine: You really do have a knack for combat. Maybe you could be an Ambassador too! Rai: Combat is the only thing I’m decent at. But me, an Ambassador? Pongo: No way! I don’t wanna see Rai turn out to be like IRVINE! Cherie: Pongo’s right! Sera: Yeah, that wouldn’t suit Rai at all. Starla: Nor would I trust Irvine’s guidance on the matter. It’s unanimous then, motion denied. Irvine: Ouch! That’s harsh! Since when did I become the least influential member of the party?! Rai: Don’t worry Irvine, the least influential party member isn’t you. THAT would be the person whose opinion is completely ignored, even when the topic is focused on HIM. ends. ' ' 10: The Coolest of Them All. Is now available. viewed, Cherie, Irvine, and Starla are there. Irvine: Hey Cherie, can I ask you something? Cherie: Sure. Irvine: Who do you think is cooler? Me... Or Rai? Competitive. Cherie: towards Starla. Uh...Starla? What should I say? Starla: Are you saying you like ME best of all? I must say, I’m quite flattered. Irvine: Hey! That’s not fair! Princess or not, I can take you on any day! ' ' 11: Airhead. Is now available. viewed, Sera, Irvine, and Starla are seen. Sera: Cherie’s not the brightest star in the sky, isn’t she? Irvine: She’s actually smart... But an airhead. walk away, Cherie comes over to Starla. Cherie: The cake is ready! Starla: Ooh! Hey Cherie? There’s some slang outside of Cordelia that I don’t know of. Cherie: Really? Starla: For instance... What’s an airhead? Cherie: Oh! Someone who’s so smart, they can control air with their heads! Starla: Wow, you’re amazing! of Scenario. ' ' 12: Playing Along. Is now available. but Pongo is there. Rai: Hey Cherie, do we have any coconuts? Cherie: Cherie doesn’t think so! Rai: Poo. Irvine: Did you guys know that people used to use coconuts as volleyballs in tropical areas? and Cherie shake their heads. and scenery changes. (Yes, this is going to be a running gag when he makes some weird story or lie xD.) Well, they did! But it was really dangerous, and people’s heads kept getting bonked by the coconuts! They had hard heads, and the coconuts would fall on the ground and split open! Where they would discover milk! Sera: Yeah right... Like that’s possible. Rai: You really think it’s not possible, Sera? Starla: along. Actually, it really happened. Rai, and Cherie have exclamation points above their heads. Which is why... Everyone there has small heads! Irvine: Because of the coconut milk! Starla: Through some type of genetic mutation! Irvine: People even today over there have tiny heads! But do not drink coconut milk! Starla: Because if they have tiny heads, they can’t wear hats! Irvine: And if they can’t wear hats, how will they not get sunburnt? of Scenario. ' ' 13: Odd Training Methods. Is now available. viewed, all three are seen on the screen. Heath: Slamming the Rebels like it’s nothing, now that’s what I’m talking about. Starla: Your methods of fighting are indeed gruesome, but effective. Heath: Heh. Once a Leriann Knight hits the battlefield, one can forget about sympathy. Starla: I would like to be able to train with you sometime. Heath: You’ll get pummeled, Starla. I don’t go easy on anyone, kid or woman. Rai: Then you’ve never seen her in full combat, have you? She’s troublesome to deal with when pitted against. Starla: I DID train and go through some training methods before, though. Heath: What’s your secret to getting strong? Starla: Simple, I drink people’s blood. Heath and Rai: Huh?! Starla: It’s so difficult when people take me seriously. of Scenario. ' ' 14: Lightening Up the Atmosphere. Is now Available. Sera, and Irvine are there. Cherie: Hey Sera! Guess what! Irvine was talking to me about the history of Santa Claus! (Apparently this exists in the Chronicles Universe? O_o I just randomly got a funny idea.) Sera: Great, another fabricated lie. Cherie: Every Christmas night, Santa is a man that walks around with an axe, chopping down people’s chimneys! Sera: IRVINE! Cherie: His family was eaten by a chimney, and now he is filled with hatred so he can smash em! After that, he gets the remains of the chimney to make presents to give to people! As apologies for smashing the chimneys with his cold rage! Sera: IRVINE! Irvine: Hey, don’t look at me! I heard it from STARLA! of Scenario. ' ' 15: Favorite Animals. Is now available. viewed, everyone is on the screen. Rai: I can’t believe they keep monsters as pets over in Leriann... For some reason, I just randomly thought about it. I’d rather have something cute, like a dog. Starla: So you’re a dog person? I am too. And a Panda one. Sera: Same here! They’re way more fun to be around! Irvine: Oh come on, cats beat dogs anyday. You dog people are super needy! Starla: It’s you cat owners that are the needy ones! You put on fake cat tails and ears and say “Meow” after every sentence. Shudders. After every other word. Absolutely ridiculous. Irvine: What?! Who does that? True cat lovers admire cats for their independence! What about you, Cherie? Cherie: I’ve got Pongo! Starla: What’s YOUR favorite animal, Pongo? Pongo: That’s easy. You humans, of course! of Scenario. ' ' 16: Starla the Bad Cook. viewed, Heath, Sera, and Irvine are there. Starla appears. Starla: Food’s ready! Irvine: I thought Cherie was on cooking duty. Starla: When I told her, she said ‘Disasterrific!’ and gave me a large list of reasons why she shouldn’t cook this time, so I decided to do it. I made plenty of rice balls, so eat up! I wanted to make cake... But it... Exploded. Heath: Uh... walks over to them with a giant plate of rice balls which look like cannon balls. One accidentally rolls onto the floor. It crashes onto the ground and breaks part of it. dots appear above everyone’s heads. Starla: I think they’re a bit stiff, but probably still edible! Sera, Heath, and Irvine: No thanks. leave. Starla: Hmm, must not be hungry then. I’ll see if Pongo and Cherie want some, but I’ll leave this plate here if anyone changed their mind. Leaves. comes over. Rai: Where is everyone? the plate of rice balls. Oh! a bunch of them and shoves them down his throat. OM NOM NOM! Yum! A bit on the crunchy side, but hey! of Scenario. ' ' 17: Freezing. Is available. viewed, Heath, Rai, Pongo, and Starla are there. Starla: Shivering... Where’s Irvine and his Fire Magic when we need him...? Heath: It’s freezing! Starla: Uh, Heath? What are you doing? is randomly moving around. Heath: What does it look like? I’m trying to keep warm! Starla: I don’t think dancing will work. Heath: I’m not dancing! Starla: I see... Brr... I could use some hot soup. Pongo: Or noodles! Rai: Shivering. Or some fried Pongo. screams for dear life. of Scenario. ' ' 18: Pongo the Old Nag. viewed, Rai and Pongo are there. Rai: Hmm, I wonder where Starla is. Pongo: Ooooh! Rai: Huh? Pongo: You just miss her wanting you in her strategies and battle formations when we fight monsters! Oooh! Rai: point appears above his head. T-That’s not it at all! I just didn’t know girls could change their minds so quickly... First I’m needed, then I’m not... Pongo: Is the lazy guy feeling needy? I’ve never seen Rai so wanting to do work before! Rai: Annoyed. I was just curious! Pongo: voice. You just wanna show how strong you are to impress her! I think somebody’s starting to- Rai: Just forget it. You really are a spiteful old nag, you know that? Pongo: Spiteful old nag?! of Scenario. ' ' 19: Cooking with Cherie. Is now available. Heath, Rai, and Starla are there. Rai: Sweet! Ramen! random bowl of ramen is randomly there. Irvine: Where did that come from? Rai: Dude, when life hands you free Ramen, you don’t question it. Heath: I want some! Rai, don’t go hogging it all! to grab the Ramen out of Rai’s hands. Rai: Too bad, sucker! Heath: Who are you calling sucker?! Cherie, and Sera appear. Irvine: Cherie! We all need food! Cherie: Aww, I have to cook for ALL of you?! Disasteriffic! Starla: I can help cook if you want! Irvine, Heath, Sera, and Cherie: NO! of Scenario. ' ' 20: Philanderers. and Rai are there when viewed. Rai: Hey Starla? Starla: Yeah? Rai: What is a philanderer? Is it something you eat? Starla: I don’t think you want to eat one. Rai: So what is it? Starla: Philanderer... An insecure man who plays with many women. Rai: Oh, so in other words, you mean Eden. randomly appears. Eden: I am so hurt right now! ends. ' ' 21: Spell Cards. Is now available. Heath, Cherie, Irvine, and Sera are there. Sera is in the corner, reading a book. Irvine: Hey Cherie, how do you use those spell cards? Cherie: These awesome things? Oh! I just throw them, and by channeling my aura, I can release elements! Eden: Pretty face, pretty abilities. The full package. Heath: What a wimp. Cherie! Let me try them! Cherie: Uh, okay! Heath: Hah! the spell cards, but no aura appears. Man... Eden: Heh, that was totally weak! Heath: Grr! Let’s see YOU do it then! Eden: Fine fine. it too. No aura appears either. Heath: Who’s the weak one now? Irvine: Let me try! fails. Cherie: You guys are hopeless! Heath: Determined. What?! Lemme have that! Hyah! it again and throws it with such a force, that it bonks Sera on the head. ...Oops. Sera: Angry. WHO JUST THREW THIS AT MY HEAD?! All: RUN AWAY!!!! all disappear. 22: Kadelatha, the Mysterious Kingdom. Appears on the screen. viewed, Heath, Rai, Cherie, and Sera are there. Cherie: Say Sera, in your kingdom I would be called a Miester, right? Sera: ...What? Heath: And you would be a Damsel Sera: Um... Where did you hear that? Rai: Irvine told us. Heath: And the people of Kadelatha eat mist? Cherie: He also said that every year, people throw shoes in the rivers to determine if there will be a good harvest! If a fish catches it and eats it, then there will be! Rai: And everyone lives in shrines! They’re made with ginger, right? Heath: No, no! They’re made of gold and silver! Get it together! Sera: Facepalms. ...That stupid Irvine. of Scenario. ' ' 23: Spell Cards Part II. Appears on screen. viewed, Cherie, Irvine, Rai, and Eden are there. Rai: I kinda wanna try those Spell Cards again. Cherie: If you can do it! Rai: Hah! card flies out and changes direction. Irvine: Oh no! It’s going towards Sera again! Cherie: Whoa! It changed directions! Rai: Right towards... Eden’s... Irvine: Head. bonks Eden on the head. Eden: OWWW! Why are Spell Cards raining down on me?! Rai: That was strange. Cherie: Just glad Sera wasn’t hurt! Eden: Wait! So I don’t matter?! *sob *sob (Poor Eden xD) ends. ' ' 24: Stick in the Mud. Appears. Cherie, Eden, and Starla are there. Pongo: Am I really that much of a stick in the mud...? Eden: I can’t believe he’s still thinking about that. Cherie: I honestly don’t see any mud on you! What’s wrong with a little mud anyway? Starla: I don’t think Irvine meant that sort of mud. Cherie: What sort of mud? You mean like a slime? Or a muck? Eden: There was never any sort of mud to begin with. Cherie: So a mud or a slime... I prefer mud myself, it’s easy to clean! Pongo: So now I’m a slime... Cherie: Then all the slime would stick to Pongo, though! Eden: Oh dear. Starla: Why does the conversation always go out the window whenever Cherie’s involved? End. ' ' 25: Random Spat. Appears. viewed, Starla, Heath, Eden and Irvine are there. Heath: Idiot Colonel. Eden: Haven’t been called that in a long time, Sissy Jerk. Heath: You little... Show some decency here! Eden: Hah, YOU being decent? Yeah, yeah! Irvine: Oooh! A manly brawl! Starla: Guys.... All: Sorry. Eden: Honestly, Irvine. It would be nice to see you cool for once! is about the break up this one, but Cherie randomly appears with cake and disappears. Starla’s attention is focused on the cake. Irvine: WHAT?! You mess with my coolness, and you’re going to get burned! In the abyss of darkness! Eden: That line was so cliche. Irvine: Oh, just like your pick up lines! Eden: HEY! banter is heard in the background. Heath stands up straight, and accidentally bumps into Starla, who drops her cake. Starla: Whimpers. My... Strawberry cake... Heath: a dramatic step, and accidentally steps on the cake. You guys! Real men don’t quarrel, they figh- Starla: shoots out of her hands which sends Heath flying. Shut your yap! of Scenario. ' ' 26: Heath the Cook. Now appears on the screen. viewed, Cherie, Pongo, Eden, Sera, and Rai are there. Heath appears next to them. Heath: Here. Cherie: Whoa! This looks amazing! Eden: Interesting, you carved this carrot into the shape of a dove. And this potato in the shape of a turtle. Heath: Cooking is art. Rai: Who knew Heath had a soft spot for cooking?! Heath: Heh, there are many talents of mine that are yet to be revealed. I take great pride in cooking. Sera: But seriously, who carves little unicorns and puppies into their food? This rice ball is in the shape of a cat! Cherie: This tastes yumalicious! WAIT! If you’re so good at cooking, how come you make ME cook all the time?! Poophead! Pongo: Whatta sissy! Heath: Hey! Shut it, Pongo! Maybe tonight’s course will be slow-roasted Pongo! Pongo: AHHHH!!! of Scenario. ' ' 27: Not Telling. Is now Available. viewed, both Princesses are seen on the screen. Lissa: Princess, why do you always look in this odd direction after winning a battle against a monster? (Starla sometimes breaks the fourth wall in her victory quotes and looks at the camera.) Starla: That’s a secret between me and the audience. Lissa: It sounds like you are trying to hide something. Starla: Figured that out, did you? Do you want to ask what I was doing? Lissa: If you do not want to tell me, that is fine. Starla: If it’s fine with you, I’m not telling. Lissa: You don’t want to tell me? Starla: Trolling. You don’t want to ask? Lissa: I am starting to think I don’t want to know. Starla: I am starting to think you’re probably right. of Scenario. (A/N: Haha, Starla! She and Irvine are obviously the trolls in this game!) ' ' 28: Lissa the Peacemaker...? Appears on screen. viewed, Eden, Heath, and Starla are there. Starla: Hey guys, what was Lissa talking with you two about back there? Eden: Oh... Uh... You don’t want to know. Heath: Stuff with our little rivalry going on. Starla: I thought you two were good friends now. Heath: Doesn’t mean we can’t be rivals! Eden: Yeah, no way I’m going to let the fact that someone like HIM saved my life! Heath: Hey! What is that supposed to mean?! Eden: You heard me! two get in a little comical thing where their faces are pushed against each other. appears. Lissa: What is going on? and Heath quickly put their arms around each other’s shoulders. Eden: Oh uh... Hey Lissa! Just getting along like old buddies! are trying to look happy to prevent Lissa from doing something to them. Heath: Yeah buddy! Starla: What the?! Heath is now a second Pongo! Lissa: Yes. It is good to have you two be such good friends. to Starla and starts talking to her. Heath and Eden are pressed against each other when Lissa’s not looking. When Lissa turns back to them, they have their arms around each other happily. Eden: Just gettin all buddy-buddy! Heath: Oi! Starla: Just what in the world did she DO to them?! of Scenario. ' ' 29: The Most Beautiful of Us All. Is now available. viewed, all the girls, Rai and Irvine are seen along with Eden. Eden: I must say, I have much refined tastes in beauty. Starla: Oh really. So basically all women. Eden: Err, yes. But all of you are quite charming. Starla: I see. So what do you have to say about Lissa? Eden: Truly a vision of beauty. Lissa: ... Starla: And Cherie? Eden: Very lovely indeed. Cherie: looks happy. How nice! Starla: And Sera? Eden: Yes, very pretty. Sera: My... Starla: And me? Eden: Why you are remarkably beautiful as well, Princess Starla. looks happy. Starla: So then, who is the most beautiful of us all? Eden: That would have to be... Me. has three dots above their heads. Irvine: You sure love yourself, don’t you? of Scenario. ' ' 30: Strictness. Is now available. is seen, with Cherie and Sera in the background. Images of people in Taonia are there, with Lissa speaking to them. Lissa: Now listen up! I have heard a few things. Taonia has been doing nothing but trouble as of late! Especially the royal guard! The King may not care, but I most certainly will. Cherie: Whoa, she’s sure strict! Sera: That’s Lissa for you. Lissa: Carla! YOU need to control your gambling! Ellis, take the dancing outside! Kalos, get rid of that filthy habit! Paco, you have been hanging around the job request board for quite a while. JUST PICK A JOB! Bob... I don’t even know what to do with you. You cause so much trouble, I have almost given up. and Eden appear, arguing in the background. Lissa looks at them both. Lissa: Heath, Eden. Eden: Oh, what’s up, Lissa? Heath: Yeah Buddy! Sera: What the heck. Lissa: Good. They followed my orders. Sera: What?! THOSE aren’t orders! Cherie: Those are threats! End. ' ' 31: Pretty Boys... Die young? Appears on the screen. viewed, Lissa, Rai, and Eden are there. Rai: Where in the Forest is Taonia? Lissa: I cannot tell you that. We will be there shortly anyway, so be patient. Eden: You people are sure secretive... Lissa: It’s only to protect our unique culture. If you do not like it, you can just wait in the forest. Eden: You’re kidding! I’ll pass on being left behind in this Death Trap! Lissa: Chances of surviving alone... 14 percent. Eden: Ouch. Don’t say stuff like that... Lissaa! Rai: You’ll be fine, you look like the type that just won’t die. Lissa: I second that. Eden: What? You know that old saying? Pretty boys die young? Lissa: ...Incorrect usage of saying. Correction is needed. Eden: Lissaaaa! End. ' ' 32: Starla, the Therapist??? Appears on the screen. viewed, Starla and Rai are both there. Starla: I see... And how does that make you feel? Rai: I dunno. You just put me in this session for advertising! Starla: Mutters. Actually, I did it to pass the time since I was waiting for this arc to progress... You know it has to be paced this way because it’s a war game, right? Rai: What? Starla: Uh... to the camera. Hey! You there in front of the TV! Y’all probably know what I’m talking about but Rai doesn’t! So no telling Rai! Or else! Rai: Uh... Starla: This is awkward... Let’s go eat cake! few minutes pass... Rai: And little did I know, she obviously didn’t share. Starla: Who said they were for you?! End. 33: Swallowed Alive. Is available. viewed, Lissa, Cherie, Sera, and Heath are there. Heath: Well that’s new. Being swallowed alive. Sera: Oh geez. Cherie: So does anyone know where we are? Lissa: Wait! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW! Heath: Is it just me, or did she and some of us switch places? Sera: Nah it’s not you. She’s normally so level-headed too. Heath: Oh okay. So how about that way? Cherie: That’s probably towards the butt. Sera: Alright, let’s go there. Lissa: How do you ALL STAND THIS?! Heath: Lissa? Listen up. Lissa: Hmm? Heath: Everyone thinks we should leave through that hole. So let’s find the butt. It’s the only way. If we aren’t turned into a buncha turds! Lissa: Heath. Heath: Yeah? Lissa: YOU ARE MAKING THINGS MUCH MUCH WORSE! End. ' ' going up a bit further, Scenario 34: Trolling Lissa. Is available. viewed, Lissa, Starla, Cherie, and Irvine are there. Starla: I think our luck has come. Lissa: Really?! What is it?! TELL ME! Irvine: Well that escalated quickly. Starla: Some of this stuff hasn’t deteriorated, strong enough to survive the stomach acid. It won’t be digested, so it’ll pass it sooner or later. Lissa: Then that means... WE CAN BE FREE! Cherie: Unless it’s saving it for later and it goes BRAAAPPP AND JUST CRAPS IT BACK OUT! Lissa: Aghhh! away, completely grossed out. Starla: Cherie? Cherie: Yeah? Irvine: You can be so oblivious. End. ' ' 35: The Final Battle??? Appears. viewed, everyone’s there. Rai: Looks like this is it, everyone. Starla: Yeah, let’s give this thing all we got! Irvine: I’ll do anything to help you all... And fight Melody. Heath: Yep. Eden, don’t mess up THIS one. Joking. I might have to snatch your position right from your nose. Eden: Joking. That’s only once you manage to master the basics, Genius. Cherie: Better watch your own backs out there peeps! Cherie doesn’t want to take care of any more injuries than she has to! Sera: Or me having to defend more than needed. Lissa: Yes. Do your best everyone, and may Celeste watch over us. Everyone: Okay! of Scenario. Part II 36: Queen Popularity. Appears on the screen. viewed, all the party members are seen. Rai: I’ve heard of Lissa’s work from travellers. She seems to be really popular among them. Irvine: In Kadelatha, so I’ve heard from Sera, Lissa is more popular than Lady Kadelatha! You can buy little trading cards with her picture on them! And action figures! Cherie: And Heath and Eden said that her popularity rivals Khan Leriann’s too! Rai: Taonia’s been in some debt though from the war. Irvine: Yeah! Her retainers have been selling key chains with her face on them! And Lissa shaped cookies!.. All to pay off the debt. Cherie: Oh! I made those before! and Irvine both stare at her. Their faces: O.o Pongo: I must say! Her face is much more tasty in cookies than the real thing! of Scenario. ' ' ends. ' ' 37: Letters. Is now available. party members are present. Cherie: I see your healing arts have gotten much better! Boo yah! Starla: Thanks. If it hadn’t been for your advice in the letters, this wouldn’t have happened! Same with you, Irvine! Rai: Wait, you’ve been writing to those two, but not me?! Starla: Huh? Yes I did! I sent a ton of them to you! Unless... Irvine! Rai: Irvine! Irvine: Huh? Rai: I knew it! He took the letters! And secretly read them! And forgot to give them to me! It says it all in his face! Irvine: Well... I thought they were interesting! Cherie: Irvine! That’s really bad! Rai: Yeah! That’s it! I’M GONNA FINISH HIM LIKE A CHEESE CAKE! of Scenario. ' ' 38: Coronation and Keeping Names. Is now available. viewed, all party members are present. Starla: Wow, so this is a Coronation Festival! Everything looks so happy here! Rai: I bet your’s will be really festive too! Starla: I hope so! Irvine: There are people from all around here! Across the world to see Lissa become Queen! Eden: Not to mention exotic beauties from everywhere! Except you three come in first for me! Starla: Oh really? Heath: Not this again. Eden: I see Starlie has kept her majestic beauty, living up to her Jubblie name. Sera’s looking fantastic, and Cherie is still a Pancake but has kept her cute beauty. Lissa still remains the Cool Beauty too! Irvine: Hey now! Rai: What’s a Jubblie? Pongo: Someone with bazongas! Rai: Hey! Eden, don’t do that! Let’s not talk about women’s bodies, okay! This conversation is making me uncomfortable! Heath: And me. Eden: Fine, fine, Bud. All the women are destined to be my servants of looooooove! Starla: And the probability of that... Is infinitely close to zero. Eden: ... of Scenario. 39: Marriage?! Appears. party members appear on the screen that are present. Sera: Hey Rai, what’s this thing about Starla and betrothal? Rai: I dunno... She doesn’t seem to be thrilled with the idea but she said she kinda had to as heir. Eden: I’LL DO IT! Pongo: on Eden. BAD EDEN! BAD! Cherie: Hmm... Marriage, huh? Sera: You seem to be into it. Cherie: Yeah! A dashing fellow a lot larger than me! Eden: ME! Sera: Quiet! Pongo: Ah yes, marriage. Wait till she seizes control of all your money and takes it and spends all of it on some fancy purse! All of your precious belongings tossed aside like junk, everything precious to you! And puts all of your dreams on hold, tearing it away from one’s grasp! stares at Pongo’s spiel. And then having to remember important dates or else you would get a frying pan thrown at your head! Eden: Um... That’s really... Specific. In any case, it should be a wondrous thing! Right, Bud? Rai: ...is a bit pink. A cartoony image of him and a certain someone appear in wedding attire. looks at each other awkwardly. End. ' ' 40: Gentlemanly Virtues. Is now available. viewed, the three are seen. Irvine: Owww! Starla: That cut must be more serious than you thought. I’ll take a look at it. Irvine: Ahh, I wish Cherie was here. Starla: to be offended. Are you saying my abilities are sub-par? I’ll have you know that I have much improved! Rai: Hey now, Starla’s amazing at this! Irvine: Wait, I didn’t say anything about you being incapable! I just wish she was here. Starla: Ah of course. Trolling. She’s been in and out of Thet for the past half year and has only been back a handful of times. You two finally reunite again for a longer period of time, to be torn asunder once again. Irvine: Actually, that’s not what I- Starla: And I understand. But why so long? She’s been busy with work but has had many chances to return. Irvine: She’s been back a few times and many of those, I’ve been busy with the Garde. Starla: Fool! her finger. What am I to do with you! Who is more important? A beautiful woman who you’ve known for a long time, or some comrades that you have known for smaller amounts of time?! Irvine: Hey, they aren’t “Some comrades”! Starla: Clearly I must educate you on the many facets of Gentlemanly Virtues! Rai: Um... What. End. ' ' 41: Starla and Irvine Trolling Round 2. Is available. viewed, All party members are present. Cherie: Cherie heard there were bears in those woods! Pongo: Ahhh!!! BEARS EAT PONGOS! Irvine: Did you know bears used to live in the ocean? They would cross the seas searching after salmon! Rai: No way! Whoa! Sera: Not again... Lissa: There’s no way that can be true. Starla: Oh no, quite the contrary. along. They would migrate across the globe, searching for their prey! Irvine: But the salmons evolved over time! And became stronger and faster! And they would migrate to the rivers! Heath: Oohhh, so THAT’s how Bears live in the woods! Starla: Yes, but they were also quite large living in the ocean! And so large that they couldn’t fit inside rivers! Irvine: So they had to eat a type of plant to shrink in size in order to get all the salmon lurking in the rivers! Lissa: They’re in perfect sync... Starla: The salmon would also be far larger in the ocean! Irvine: About the size of whales! Cherie: Hmm... Something seems a bit fishy about that! Sera: There you go with your lies again... Rai: Wait! It was a LIE?! Heath: I-I knew that! Y-yeah! T-that was totally a... A lie! End. ' ' 42: Quelle Surprise! Appears on the screen. viewed, Heath, Sera, Lissa, and Irvine are there. Heath: Gahh! Lissa: What is it? Heath: While we were going through town, some old geezer merchant from a faraway kingdom offered to help us storm into the castle! Lissa: And? Heath: He demanded over 5 million ducats! And for us to do his dirty work for six months! And THEN he asked us if we knew any attractive women! Sera: That jerk! Irvine: It was horrible! He said that if we introduced him to an attractive friend of our’s, he would reduce it to 4 million! Heath: What was that avaricious old geezer’s problem?! Sera: Oh my! exclamation points appear. Irvine: Where did those come from? Heath: Wh... What’s wrong? Sera: I can’t believe you know the word “Avaricious!” Heath: Yeah... Sera: And you used it properly too! Fantastic! Heath: Ya don’t have to praise me... That much. Sera: Ah, but it’s a miracle! Heath: Oh, thanks. Much appreciated. Irvine: Heath, she’s making fun of you. Heath: What! No way! Hey! Quit ruining my glory! ' ' 43: Thankfulness. Appears. viewed, Rai and Eden are there. Rai: Say Eden, I was thinking of giving Starla something as a thanks for saving my life back there. And for all that help she’s been doing for me, I feel bad. If it were you, what would you want? Eden: appear. A beautiful woman! Rai: WHAT?! Eden: So wait, are you going to introduce me to a beautiful woman??? Rai: Why should I do that for YOU?! Eden: Oh, just teasing, Bud. Rai: Oh, okay. Sighs. Now that I think about it, she’s done a lot more than I’ve asked for. If not for her, I don’t think I would’ve changed so much. Eden: Ahh, I feel ya man. Rai: Ideas? Eden: So how about that beautiful woman first? Rai: GAHHH!!!! quits. 44: The Gift. Appears on the screen. and Rai are there. Eden: Soo, what’s the word? Rai: Huh? Eden: What did you get her? Rai: A sharpening stone for her knives! Eden: ...Facepalms. You idiot. End. ' ' 45: Sera... Depressed? Appears on the screen. viewed, Cherie, Irvine, Sera, and Heath are there. Irvine: Alright, alright, let’s move onto Silvatica! Cherie: Irvine, shut up! Can’t you see Sera is upset? Annoyed. Sera: sad. Irvine: Sorry, I was trying to get people’s mind off it... That’s what Rai would do but he himself doesn’t look too well after Eden. Heath: Sera’s sadness is deep and painful... They spent a lot of time together those two years and she had no idea... And I didn’t... Either. Irvine: Quietly. Guys, don’t you realize that if everyone’s down walking on eggshells like that, she’ll be even more depressed...? Cherie: Well it’s different if you have strong feelings! Sera: Yeah... Now I don’t know what to do... Heath: None of us do... End. ' ' 46: High Five! Is available. party members in the party are here. Irvine: High five! out his hands and makes motioning noises towards everyone. He looks at Eden. Eden: Huh? Oh... Right! his hand out. Irvine: the same noise and turns towards Sera. Sera: back. Um... stares at her. Okay, okay. hand in. Irvine: the noise again and slowly turns towards Heath. Heath: ... stoney faced and scrunches his brows. Irvine makes the noise again. He gives up and puts his hand out. Irvine: and slowly turns towards Lissa. Lissa: right back at Irvine. Irvine: right at Lissa. up to Lissa. up to Irvine. music plays in the background. Lissa: hardens and stares right at him. Irvine: straight back. Irvine loudly makes the noise again and Lissa’s hand is finally in and they do an enthusiastic” high five. Alright we are all here, fighting with the power of youth! Fight! all bend down. Go! down. Win! down. End. ' ' 47: Silly Rai. Is available. viewed, Rai and Eden are there. Rai: What are you doing? Eden: I just had my head in the clouds over these gorgeous hunnies! appears. Rai: Don’t lie! Eden: Hmm... How about “I was scheming to get eliminate everyone in the Myriad’s way”. Better? Rai: ... Eden: You seem well. Rai: Wh...What? Eden: Rai, don’t be so trusting. Even those close by are malicious. Rai: ...Now you’re talking about yourself. Eden: Be judicious, and you’ll be fine. Rai: ... Eden: Now, see ya later. Leaves. Rai: ...I forgot to ask what “judicious” meant... End. 48: Wanted Posters? Is now available. viewed, Eden, Cherie, Starla, and Rai are there with Pongo. Pongo: Hmmm... Rai: What are you looking at, Pongo? Cherie: Hey! These are wanted posters! From Sevinnon! Pongo: Starlie! Rai-Rai! You both look so evil!!! Rai: closely. What did they do to my beautiful face?! looks at him. Eden: Well that’s lucky. If that’s what they’re looking for, they can’t catch us. But what have they done to my Beloved Starlie?! Starla: For the last time, since when did everyone keep calling me “Starlie”?! Rai: These are awful... Eden: You kids are so self-conscious. Rai: Starla looks even worse, she looks terrible! Cherie: RAI! You big meanie! Pongo: Yeah!!!! Starla: He’s right, this is really unfortunate. Worried. The only reason why I look like this is because its appearance is effective against men! But if I look as bad as I do in that poster... I need to rethink about my stylists. Eden: Hey now, you’re- Starla: Rai, be honest with me. Am I attractive from a male point? is about to answer but Starla silences him with a look. Rai: red. ...Um... Well... You’re beautiful, honestly... Um... Pongo: And sexy! Cherie says she wants your attributes! Cherie: Yep! Cherie thinks you three women are all hogging the attributes! Eden: What do you like the most? Rai: Well... Her hair... And those curves... And the eye- Starla: Ooohhhh really? Flattered. Thank you for your invaluable opinion. So you like everything! Rai: Y-yeah... Cherie: So our little Rai has become a man! Rai: Hey! I was just giving an objective opinion! End. ' ' 49: Cooking with Heath Part II. Is available. Heath, and Cherie are there. Irvine: You cooking? Heath: Yeah, Cherie claimed it was MY turn. Cherie: Haha! Works everytime! “Evilly” and leaves Irvine: I still can’t believe such a big guy is cooking... Heath: ...And what is that supposed to mean? Irvine: I just find the idea to be funny. You, cooking... The odds of that are like seeing Pongo riding a giant jellybean over the sun! Heath: Hey! I happen to be a fine cook! I learned from my ma! So... Sniffles. Irvine: Hey, are you crying? Heath: No... Sniff. Irvine: Heath, what’s wrong?! Heath: Nevermind, I was just cutting up the carrots, alright? Irvine: Don’t you mean onions? Heath: I JUST CUT UP A PERFECTLY GOOD CARROT IN THE WRONG WAY! Irvine: Um... Heath: It was round and plump... And perfectly fine... And my hand slipped... Irvine: I had no idea he was so sensitive... That, and his liking towards things that are cute. Heath: IT WAS A CUTE LITTLE CARROT! End. ' ' 50: Rai’s... Prayers???... Is now available. and Lissa are both there. Rai: Lissa? What are you doing? Lissa: Praying to Celeste. Rai: Ohhh, for what? Lissa: That we will be okay. I do it everyday, ever since that time I met the Goddess herself. Rai: Hmm, she’s been keeping us safe for quite a while. and silently mumbles to himself while clasping his hands. Lissa: What are you praying for? Rai: That’s classified. Lissa: No really, tell me. Rai: Nope. Lissa: in to Rai’s mumbling. Honey cakes??? Cherie’s best desserts?! Peppermint bark?! Toffee?! Rai: Oh, so you were listening after all! Lissa: That’s not a prayer! That’s a shopping list! Celeste is not some wish granter that gives out sweets on demand! Rai: Oh... Okay... Sorry, got carried away. Lemme start over. O by the name of Celeste, grant me your love for such delectable confinements! In thine different ways! Lissa: D-dear Celeste... Please do not send down punishment to his peers. He is clueless. Rai: I will deliver unto first-born child, on one condition, if you send down a pile of- Lissa: RAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! End. ' ' 51: Manly Scent. Is here. viewed, Pongo, Cherie, Eden, and Sera are there. Cherie: Eden, how much longer are you wearing that get-up? Eden: It’s my manly musk wafting from my gorgeous body! My enthralling scent of SEXY! Sera: Deadpan. Dumbo. Eden: Dumbo? So I am... Dynamic, Unbelievable, Macho, Beautiful, and Oh So Sexy! Sera, you wanna be a fangirl? Sera: Facepalms. Eden: Pongo. You! Sock puppet! What do you think? Cherie: HE IS NOT A SOCK PUPPET YOU DING DONG! Eden: Ding dong... D- Sera: DON’T EVEN! Eden: Hurtful... Pongo: ... Eden: Time to tame the savage beast! Gaze upon thee manly physique and stand in AWE!!!! Cherie: Deadpan. Pongo’s a guy. ' ' 52: Malicious. viewed, Cherie, Eden, Starla, Rai, and Sera are there. Rai: Sera. Mother, could you- Sera: What? Rai: Ah sorry! That came out of nowhere... I guess since I saw you looking out for Eden, you seemed motherly. Sera: Motherly? And what is that supposed to mean?! Rai: Ahh! That wasn’t supposed to be offensive! I just thought you were smart and mature like a mom! ...Kind of like the older women in my area! Sera: What?! Rai: Uhh... Starla help me out here! Starla: You see, Sera. Rai views you as a mother nowadays, more than before. Due to a certain attribute, this has led him to think that way. After all, we all know the sign of motherhood is the breast. Eden: Wait.... What?! Starla: The guy is just expressing his appreciation to your new developments in that area. looks at Starla. Sera: What?! Is that how... Rai, you PERVERT! marks appear. Eden: Rai! You already have a woman! I’M the ladies man in this group, got it?! laughs at Rai being trolled. Rai: Starla, you’re malicious. Cherie: Oh, really?! over to Starla. Sera: Um, what are you doing? Cherie: Sniffing Starlie! Rai: Cherie! I said MALICIOUS! Not DELICIOUS! End. ' ' 53: Unluckiness Strikes!...Again. Is now Available. viewed Rai is there alone, in a random tent. Rai: Uh... Guys? I’m kinda locked in here! Silence. Rai: Hellooooo? silence. Rai: Could someone... LET ME OUT OF HERE?! I hate camping, I’m claustrophobic, and I WANT A MARSHMALLOW! more silence. Rai: There’s got to be a way OUT of this TENT! OR SHOULD I SAY DEATH TRAP! out. PEOPLE!!!!! Wait for it!... More silence. Rai: Maybe I can bust a way out if I move around... around to try to make a hole. Aha! A hole!!! Wait... In the bottom... falls down a random hole through the tent and in a pit underground. voice is heard. Irvine: Hmm, I thought I heard a crash! around. Anyone here? Rai: Weakly. Irvine...! It’s... M-me! Irvine: Hmm, I could’ve sworn... Leaves. Rai: Nooooooooo!!!!! while later, a flying burrito flies out of nowhere. voice is heard. Cherie: PONGO! Why did you let it slip all the way here! Where did it go?! Burrito hits Rai on the head and lands in the pit, all dirty. Rai: People! I’M IN HERE!!!! Ouch!... Ever had a flying burrito hit you? Well it’s up there with deadly projectiles... Like cannonballs. And grenades... End. (A/N: Oh my... He basically pulled a Leaf Underwood on Steroids! XD) ' ' 54: Maturity. Is now available. is there. Starla: Hello folks! Starla here today! Our subject today, is the maturity of the group! As you all know, all of the party are either adults or close to adults right now! But some people can be a bit childish sometimes! goes over to Rai, Cherie, Pongo, and Heath. Rai: Cheriiieeee! Didn’t you say you were going to make brownies??? Cherie: I DID! Rai: Then where are they?! Heath: in the corner on a brownie. Pongo: Heath is the culprit! Rai: WHATTTTTT! Heath! Heath: Yeah? Rai: YOU STOLE IT! Heath: Whatt! I was here first! Cherie: Well I wanted some too! Starla: As you can see, even Heath can be immature. Apparently he has a soft side to cute things and sweets... Poor Rai. Don’t worry, the REAL adults don’t argue over such trivial things! goes over to Lissa, Irvine, Eden, and Sera. Starla: You see- Lissa: I didn’t move your cheese! Irvine: Yes you did! Eden said so! looks at Eden who tries to look innocent. Sera: Alright! Who hasn’t been washing their coffee mugs?! Starla: to the camera and laughs nervously. ' ' 55: Holes. Is now available. viewed, Rai, Irvine, Starla, and Cherie are there. goes up to Rai who takes his plate of cupcakes right next to him and disappears in some random hole she created with her aura and goes out of it, making another hole and disappearing. Rai: ...notice, is focused on some book that is titled “How to Not Fall Into Holes for Smart People”. and Starla look at each other and shrug. They randomly walk off, possible planning some other troll thing. and Lissa come over. Sera: So what I was saying was- Rai? Rai: around and sees the hole right next to him. Ahh! Somebody dug this hole! Sera: to Lissa. Wasn’t Cherie just with a giant plate of cupcakes? Lissa: Must have stolen it from her. Sera: Uh Rai? Have you noticed something? Rai: Yes! THIS HOLE! Look how perfectly shaped it is! How it slopes gently downwards! Whoever dug this hole has the skill and the craftsmanship of a fearsome hole-digger! and Sera facepalm. I must find the genius who did this! All these fascinating holes I fall into, the quality changes every time! Lissa: Rai, you might want to look over there. Rai: over, and sees the second hole Cherie has made. ANOTHER HOLE! two facepalm again. End. ' ' 56: Scariness. viewed, Cherie, Sera, Pongo, and Heath are there. Heath: You ladies feeling alright? Need any breaks? Sera: You’re sure thoughtful, Heath. Pongo: He’s usually so gruff and scary!!! Like most of the Leriann Knights! Heath: Hey, that’s just some stereotype! Any true knight knows they have to have a laid back demeanor to show the civilians that we aren’t supposed to be intimidating. Cherie: Teasing. Must be really something if our Heath was as mean as he looks! Heath: True. Sera: Must be something if our Forgotten Friend is letting stuff like THAT slide! Heath: Sure, potato sacks calling me gruff and scary, little girls calling me mean. Sera: So if laid back is one thing, then what do you call a laid back, flirting, philanderer who is also known as an Idiot? comes out. Eden: Sera! That hurts, in here! to his chest. Cherie: Okay, bye bye. all leave the screen. Eden: Not even a comforting “There, there”... Sob, sob... End. ' ' 57: Determination. Is now available. Heath, Cherie, and Irvine are there when viewed. Irvine: You two seem quiet, you guys okay? Sera: Yeah, we’re fine. Just getting ready for these next few fights. Be ready for anything thrown at you, Heath. Heath: Right. Like we promised. Cherie: Guys? Sera: Need something to prepare! Pongo floating around and grabs him and shoves him to Heath. Use this! Heath: The potato sack? Sera: Good substance! Heath: Okay. Hold still, Pongo! Pongo: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Cherie: Heath!!!! punches Pongo. Pongo: AHHHHH PONGO’S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!! is sent flying off and bounces around the screen and hitting all walls... Even the camera. There is a “Crack” in it. Heath: Uh oh. looks at each other. Everyone: RUNNNN!!!!!!!! End. ' ' 58: Irvine the Forgettable. viewed all party members are there. Irvine: Geez guys, way to inflate me in a battle... Rai: Hey, come on man! Sera: He’s still hung up on that? Cherie: He holds a lot of grudges. Starla: Oh, like Heath. Heath: I heard that. Irvine: The name of Irvine Farron will never disappear! It shall NEVER be forgotten! Starla: Oh, I know I won’t forget you. Believe me, I try all the time. Irvine: I’m immortal! Hah! Sera: He still doesn’t get it, does he? Rai: Not when he’s like THIS. Heath: You guys forgot about me... AGAIN! stares at him. End. ' ' 59: WHAT? Happened??? viewed, Starla, Rai, and Eden are there. Eden: Psst, Rai. Rai: What? Eden: How’d you like carrying your woman? Rai: W-what??? turns red. overhears this. Starla: Rai, you carried me? Rai: ...Yeah. Starla: Oh, I see. That’s nice. Eden: You don’t seem to mind. Starla: I don’t. Eden: That means you can carry her all you want! Rai: Eden, quiet! Starla: Hm, so you don’t want to? Rai: I-I didn’t mean that! It’s just... Starla: Oh my! it. Rai: I do! I uh... I don’t mind! Starla: It’s because I’m too heavy, isn’t it?! I KNEW having Cherie make all those desserts for me would be bad... I’m sorry! I haven’t been watching my weight! around at her figure. I should’ve known! Eden: Facepalms. Nice going, Rai. Rai: Freaks. I DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING! End. ' ' 60: All Hail the Queen! viewed, all the party members are there. Heath: Lissa, that was pretty awesome! Cherie: Wooh wooh! All hail Queen Lissa! Queen Lissa shows her stuff! Pongo: Yeah buddy! Telepathic communication like A BOSS! Lissa: Thank you. Irvine: Was that the first time you done that? Lissa: Yes, I’ve never communicated across kingdoms before. Sera: It must take a lot of power. Eden: Which is what makes her so awesomesauce! Wooh wooh! Lissa: Eden, not you too! Eden: Group hug! Irvine: Okay!!! and Irvine have a... Man Hug. stares at them. Eden: Heath! Come on! Heath: What... Eden: By order as your Colonel! joins the group hug. Eden: Cheriee! Pongo! Pongo: Yayyyy! himself onto all the guys, knocking them over. Eden: Girls! Girls: NO! End. ' ' 61: The Panda... Who IS he?! viewed, all party members are there. (A/N: Yes I know I’m putting all the party members in every scenario lately, but that’s because there aren’t many left in the main story. Probably only going to be about sixty something in the main plot but there will be a ton additional.) Eden: What’s the Panda doing here? Pongo: Ahhh! He rivals ME in cuteness! But we are BEST BUDS! Irvine: Says the one who got punched in the face by a PANDA! Pongo: That was a BRO FIST! Heath: He’s so fluffy...! appear. Face: O_o. Starla: How did... Heath can... PRODUCE HEARTS?! H-how is that even possible?! Cherie: THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! up a random lollipop. Irvine: Where did you get that? Cherie: THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! up another one. Rai: Oh! Thank you! it. Lissa: The Panda? Sera: Yeah, he’s a little panda that sells weapons and items to people. He appears always at the most convenient times! Lissa: Hmm, the Panda... He sounds familiar. Starla: I don’t know, but he’s been around for millennia. Or so they say. Lissa: And he aids heroes? Starla: And still stays so cute and tiny... Heath: It’s a MIRACLE! Irvine: The Panda is the Definition of a LEGEND! Pongo: So he’s awesomesauce! But not as awesomely awesome awesomesauce as ME! Heath: Nah, he’s cooler. screams in frustration and pounces on Heath in annoyance. Sera: OH NO! NOT THE SCREEN AGAIN! PONGO! YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK THE SCREEN! End. 62: Idiot Colonel and Sissy Jerk are at it AGAIN! viewed, everyone is there. Eden: Why is it that everytime I spend money, YOU give me a hard time?! Heath: What? How? Starla: You lecture Eden on his spending habits? Heath: Yeah, because he’s so gullible! He falls for every single little thing sold to him! Every advertisment! For one of the smartest people I know, he can be an Idiot. Sera: Hence, his nickname. Eden: He always does it! Heath: When was the last time I did it? Eden: What about the other day, when I bought the Spectacular Shield?! Heath: Eden, that was a castle gate. Hey, did you ever explain yourself? That guard thought you were a thief! Irvine: Snickers. Cherie: That’s so... Lissa: Gullible! Eden: And remember the Turbo Bring 5000?! That secret potion that can up your speed by sprinkling- Heath: That smelly olive oil? You dumped the ENTIRE bottle on your head! Pongo: What the barnacles! Irvine: Even Cherie wouldn’t do that. Cherie: What do you mean, even me?! Rai: Well... The answer is sure classified. Eden: Sissy Jerk! That potion worked! I DID move faster! Heath: Yeah, because twenty wild dogs were chasing after you! Eden: See! What did I say about you giving me a hard time! You’re at it AGAIN! facepalms. End. ' ' 63: The Thump In the Night. party members are seen. Starla: Rai, why are you avoiding me? Rai: I...Uh... I’m not avoiding you! Irvine: Going to go on her side, bro. You kinda are. Sera: Heh, probably because Starla’s pulling the moves on him. Starla: Pulling the moves? I was just talking to him a few times and asking for his help. Eden: Yeah she was totally flirting. I should know this, I AM THE FLIRT. Rai: Well... It’s complicated. Heath: No, calculus is complicated. Cherie: Spill it, Rai! Cherie wants to know the gossip! Pongo: AND PONGO! Starla: So I snuck into his tent to throw potatoes at him. Sera: Wait a minute, THAT’S what was thumping in the night? Rai: ...You guys all heard it? nods. Heath: Yeah, we all heard. Rai: Starla. What if you have been seen? Imagine what people would’ve thought! You coming into my tent in the middle of the night and the thumping noises! Starla: It’s fine. I know exactly when everyone sleeps and where. There, wouldn’t be any chances that I’m spotted. Rai: Sigh. Starla: Okay, don’t do that. You’re not even sighing, you’re just saying the word “sigh”! Rai: You know, sometimes I can’t honestly tell if you’re a genius, or you just don’t get it. End. ' ' 64: Happy Family. party members are there. Cherie: Ahhh, this will be one last battle as a family! Lissa: One last battle for now... But a family? Cherie: I’m the little kid since I’m the youngest! Sera is my mom and Eden is the dad! Sera: Wait... Eden is the WHAT?! Eden: some flirty hand gesture. Totally. Cherie: Heath can be the grandpa and Lissa can be the granny! Starla: And Irvine? Cherie: Pongo’s my little brother... And Irvine... Can be the Uncle that everyone forgets about! Irvine: depressed markings appear as he sits in the corner. Cherie: So those are taken... Starla can be my sister in law! And... Rai is the brother! Rai: Your big brother? Heath: Well done, Rai. You’re the last to join the family, and you got to get the best position! Rai: Would you like me to help your back pains, Gramps? Heath: manly voice. That would be lovely. stares at those two while Rai massages his back. Heath: A little to this side, sonny! Rai: Your back is sure stiff Grandpa! Maybe it’s time to take a little nappy! accidentally hits a few pressure points. Heath: pitched voice. Gettin kinda rough there... Sonny! Collapses. Lissa: her best Grandma imitation. Rai, dearie! What did you do with Grandpa?! I’ve got some cookies over here, for you! Ol’ Lissy has her groove on! stares at her. Everyone: Wut. End. 65: Worst Case Scenario. party members are there. Irvine: Mumbling. Don’t freak out Irvine, don’t freak out Irvine! Starla: What are you mumbling about? Irvine: This is a game I play when I obsess about stuff too much. Rai: Man, when are you NOT obsessing about stuff too much? Irvine: Alright, so I play it a lot. A game called “Worst Case Scenario.” Starla: Hmm, funny how that’s a title of this Scenario! Pongo: Writer is a GENIUS! Lissa: I’m trying to figure out who this “Writer” is. Sera: Yeah I haven’t quite figured it out either. Eden: And again. Even me. Heath: Yeah, the Great Brains Eden can’t even figure it out. That means the WHOLE thing is impossible. Eden: Sometimes your sarcasm hurts! Lissa: So Irvine, explain this little game. Irvine: Okay. I need some stuff for reenactments! random apple and an orange appears. He holds up the apple. Hi! I’m Irvine! up orange. And I’m his cool best bud Rai! Rai: Okay... Heath: What? Rai: How come HE always gets to be the apple?! Irvine: dramatically. Holds the apple. I ask myself! ‘What’s the worst thing that could happen?’ Over and over, so that what I’m imagining is so dumb that it’s not even worth worrying about. We go in, defeat Trym, and launch the cannon. What’s the worst possible scenario? Rai: Well... the orange and waves it around. Well we could go in. Totally slip up. Some random chicken ends up saving the world instead of us, get shamed for the rest of my life, run away and be a hobo, get arrested for being a hobo, get released, join some gang with some dude named Leaf who calls me “Sugar” and always talks to me about vegetables. stares at him. Rai is eating the orange and about to reach for the apple. Starla: Or the worst that could happen is that we die. End. ' ' 66: Finally. is there. Starla: Well, this is it. Any cheesy last words? Rai: Yeah, I’m the King of Cheesy. Lissa: Ah I remember when we all first became a group. Eden: Didn’t think this would happen again two years later. But, there will be more journeys together? Right? Heath: Bound to. Rai: With all these ties and connections with our Kingdoms, we won’t have anymore stuff that’s as big as this which is good, but we’ll always be around eliminating anyone out there. Cherie: Ahhhhhh! So sad! Cherie’s going to miss all of you! Pongo: Yeahhh! And goes over to Starla’s chest. Starla: Stop it, Pongo! Pongo: But I want a group hug!!! Starla: Sighs. Fine. comes together into an awkward but touching group hug. Starla: Rai, you’re squeezing me! Rai: Yay! Irvine: Oooh! You guys will be tied together with me! Sera: Now that was creepy. Pongo: I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE OUT! SEE YOU LATER! Cherie: Uhh Pongo? It isn’t goodbye yet. Pongo: I SAID GOODBYE! for the screen to fade. Why isn’t this Scenario fading? at the camera. is awkwardly standing there even more awkwardly. cricket noises are heard. Pongo: Hello??? Screen people? Yoohoo? just looks at each other and continue the group hug anyway. End.